battle city 2
by anime22
Summary: three years have passed now seto kaiba is hosting another battle city but this time serenity wheeler is particpating in it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't in any way own yugioh or the characters, they belong to the creator

Battle city tournament 2

Summery

Seto Kaiba CEO and president of kaiba corp is orginizing another battle city tournament very much like the first one, with hopes of beating yugi but what happens when serenity wheeler joins the competition?

Chapter one

stop right there, exclaimed a fifteen year old with long shaggy black hair, purple eyes, wearing jeans, a blue and white striped long sleeved shirt, a whistle and a pendent shaped like a duel monster card it held his most prized possession a picture of his older brother when they were kids.

This fifteen year was none other then mokuba kaiba younger brother of seto kaiba, CEO and president of the multibillion dollar company kaibacorp

Beat it junior this has nothing to with you; junior your talking to the official rule enforcer of the battle city tournament and what I say goes do I make myself clear? I said beat it the thug was about to beat the crap out of mokuba. I wouldn't do that if I were you both look toward the entrance of the ally way and noticed two girls there, who the hell are you? The thug asked the better question is why are you trying to attack seto kaiba's younger brother one of the Girls steps into the light she looked about 16-17 yrs old, auburn colored hair, greenish hazel eyes she looked really familiar to mokuba but he couldn't think of her name. Because if he found out you hurt mokuba you'd probably be dead the next day I'm pretty sure my big bro would do the same. Wait a minute serenity, that's my name don't ware it out she looks at the thug I challenge you to a duel your on serenity said while activating her duel disk mokuba you might want get out of the way be careful serenity don't worry she'll fine my cousin is a great duelist wait a minute cousin I didn't think Joey had any other family members it's been years since I've seen him. LET"S DUEL, ladies first dirt bag I have a name it's Mark yeah don't care serenity draws her card I call out the mystical elf in defense mode next I place two cards face down and end my turn. I better call seto.

Around the block

I win replied the cold voice of Seto Kaiba oh man all of a sudden his phone starts ringing mokuba what is it that's impossible wheeler's sister couldn't duel to save her life, I'll be right there. Serenity wheeler it can't be she can't duel I better go check it out he starts walking toward the duel.

I call out Saint Joan and attack you directly reducing your life points from 3500 to 2500 wow ren has really grown up the last three years of course serenity is seventeen I find that hard to believe said a cold voice behind them hey seto did you win your duel? Humph you know did mokuba do you even need to ask? Way to go bro anyway where is the wheelerette she's right there in front of us seto and finally Saint Joan attack him directly again but that means marks life points go down from 2500 to 0 I win hand over your locater card he hands serenity the card and she starts walking away but mark isn't very happy he gets up and attempts to attack her but she notices it and elbows him in the gut don't ever try to attack me or you'll get hurt and she walks away. Wow ren great duel thanks mokuba hmm hi kaiba long time no see hey serenity oh right this my younger cousin Riley Montgomery, riley this mokuba kaiba and his older brother so serenity does Joey know you're here? No I'm going to surprise him serenity we better get going right I'll see you guys later hopefully at the finals they walk away with kaiba staring after serenity. Let's go bro

Kaiba's POV

She was different from three years ago much more mature, even her clothes showed more confidence, black denim jeans very much like his own, red and black AFI tank top, black and white striped jack sweat band, and black conversre. She's defiantly more confident. Let's go mokuba I say.

Serenity's POV

Kaiba looked good for a twenty year old guy I admit he looks the same as he did three years ago even the outfit is the same black pants, black shirt, a pair of belts around the arms and shins, and the white trench coat with the black shirt sticking out. But I believe he's still as handsome as he was at the first battle city.


	2. Chapter 2

Battle city tournament 2

Summery

Seto Kaiba CEO and president of kaiba corp is orginizing another battle city tournament very much like the first one, with hopes of beating yugi but what happens when serenity wheeler joins the competition?

Chapter one

stop right there, exclaimed a fifteen year old with long shaggy black hair, purple eyes, wearing jeans, a blue and white striped long sleeved shirt, a whistle and a pendent shaped like a duel monster card it held his most prized possession a picture of his older brother when they were kids.

This fifteen year was none other then mokuba kaiba younger brother of seto kaiba, CEO and president of the multibillion dollar company kaibacorp

Beat it junior this has nothing to with you; junior your talking to the official rule enforcer of the battle city tournament and what I say goes do I make myself clear? I said beat it the thug was about to beat the crap out of mokuba. I wouldn't do that if I were you both look toward the entrance of the ally way and noticed two girls there, who the hell are you? The thug asked the better question is why are you trying to attack seto kaiba's younger brother one of the Girls steps into the light she looked about 16-17 yrs old, auburn colored hair, greenish hazel eyes she looked really familiar to mokuba but he couldn't think of her name. Because if he found out you hurt mokuba you'd probably be dead the next day I'm pretty sure my big bro would do the same. Wait a minute serenity, that's my name don't ware it out she looks at the thug I challenge you to a duel your on serenity said while activating her duel disk mokuba you might want get out of the way be careful serenity don't worry she'll fine my cousin is a great duelist wait a minute cousin I didn't think Joey had any other family members it's been years since I've seen him. LET"S DUEL, ladies first dirt bag I have a name it's Mark yeah don't care serenity draws her card I call out the mystical elf in defense mode next I place two cards face down and end my turn. I better call seto.

Around the block

I win replied the cold voice of Seto Kaiba oh man all of a sudden his phone starts ringing mokuba what is it that's impossible wheeler's sister couldn't duel to save her life, I'll be right there. Serenity wheeler it can't be she can't duel I better go check it out he starts walking toward the duel.

I call out Saint Joan and attack you directly reducing your life points from 3500 to 2500 wow ren has really grown up the last three years of course serenity is seventeen I find that hard to believe said a cold voice behind them hey seto did you win your duel? Humph you know did mokuba do you even need to ask? Way to go bro anyway where is the wheelerette she's right there in front of us seto and finally Saint Joan attack him directly again but that means marks life points go down from 2500 to 0 I win hand over your locater card he hands serenity the card and she starts walking away but mark isn't very happy he gets up and attempts to attack her but she notices it and elbows him in the gut don't ever try to attack me or you'll get hurt and she walks away. Wow Rene great duel thanks mokuba hmm hi kaiba long time no see hey serenity oh right this my younger cousin Riley Montgomery, riley this mokuba kaiba and his older brother so serenity does Joey know you're here? No I'm going to surprise him serenity we better get going right I'll see you guys later hopefully at the finals they walk away with kaiba staring after serenity.

Kaiba's POV

She was different from three years ago much more mature, even her clothes showed more confidence, black denim jeans very much like his own, red and black AFI tank top, black and white striped jack sweat band, and black conversre. She's defiantly more confident. Let's go mokuba I say.

Serenity's POV

Kaiba looked good for a twenty year old guy I admit he looks the same as he did three years ago even the outfit is the same black pants, black shirt, a pair of belts around the arms and shins, and the white trench coat with the black shirt sticking out. But I believe he's still as handsome as he was at the first battle city.

Chapter two

Alright my fifth locator card just one more before I'm in the finals yelled Joey Wheeler, way to go Joey, incredible Wheeler you'll be there to lose, what was rich boy? you heard me mutt that's enough kaiba don't you have anything better to do besides make fun of Joey, Tea asked as a matter of fact I do let's go mokuba okay, they both walk away, man I can't stand him Joey yelled, calm down man no need to get all worked up, yeah your right Tristan come on let's go I have one more card to win, They all walk away with Joey.

With serenity

Alright your fifth locator card, just one more then your in the finals, you know it come on let's go get the last one right. Hey serenity hmm do you still have a crush on kaiba? What are you talking about riley I never had a crush on him, um yeah you did I remember you telling me how hot he was, riley every girl in the world thinks seto kaiba is hot but I'm not one of them yeah whatever you say Rene.

With Joey and others

Alright my sixth locater card, way to go Joey, hey isn't that mai's car it is hello Joseph it's been awhile I'll say three years. Did you get your sixth locator card? I wouldn't be here if I didn't good point come on lets get to the finals yeah. They all start walking toward the stadium.

Serenity and riley

All right your sixth locators card now what? I put them here and a map pulls up the location, the map comes up hmm looks like kaibacorp stadium. Man this guy is loaded, riley he's the CEO and president of his own company of course he's loaded now come on let's go

Kaibacorp stadium

Wow déjà vu huh yug big time terrific you made it, what was that rich boy before Joey could do anything else something hit him on the back of the head. Ouch what the hell was that? geez Joey it's been three years since I've seen you and you still act like an idiotic child, SERENITY! Now there's the big brother I know and love she runs up to him and hugs him. Hey Jojo the only one to call me that is RILEY hey Joey. Everyone this is my younger cousin Riley Montgomery. This Yugi Moto, hi Tea Gardner hello, Tristan Taylor, hey, duke devlin the pharaoh and you already know the kaiba brothers how does she already know them? asked joey i saved mokuba from being beaten up waht my baby sister was near rich boy. joey calm down


End file.
